gabbafandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Gabba Gabba!
Yo Gabba Gabba is an educational television program for preschoolers. The show has produced 66 episodes Format Yo Gabba Gabba combines guest stars, animation, and puppets to teach young children simple lessons like learning shapes, numbers,and colors. Also, it claims to teach basic life lessons since its launch like why you shouldn't teach too much candy There is a multiple sense of humor that appealed to adults since it first premiered and means that children, parents and older watch the show together rather than letting Yo gabba Gabba! act as a babysitter. There are many parodies of pop culture parents like to watch like "Balloons make me happy" is a parody of "Broccoli makes me happy" by Too Little, Too Late. Over 200 notable personalities have appeared on the show, beginning with Tony Hawk, Elijah Wood, Laila Ali, and Biz Markie. History longtime friends Christian Jacobs (Lead singer of the Aquabats) and Scott Schultz decided to do a show based on 70s and 80s kids classics such as Sesame Street, Zoom, Pee Wee's Playhouse, New Zoo Revue, and Sid and Marty Kroft. having no previous experience with television, the young duo failed with that idea. During a car crash, Nickelodeon's Brown Johnson charged Jacobs and Schultz with a special mission - create a music show for the network's youngest viewers. The first pilot pitches was called "Me and my Friends". Thus first episode produced "Dance" was different from the one that aired. There was a competition between Me and my Friends and Dora the Explorer. Luckily, both were picked up. Nickelodeon said to air the show for 2002, just shy of their preppy shows, there were 10 episodes produced at the time. With Nickelodeon already airing a show featuring Meerkats, the Meerkat puppets from Me and my Friends were tossed in the liter box only to be replaced by Plex, a magic robot. in 2006 another pilot was pitched but with Muno being red instead of green, and Lance Robertson replacing Morgan Freeman as the role of Dj Lance Rock. 22 episodes were produced, at thetime. There was a test screening at preschool of the Second Pilot and it eventually became a success. Jared Hess handed a copy of all three pilots to Brown Johnson, and she decided to air 20 episodes on Nick Jr. Yo Gabba Gabba premiered on August 20 2007. Broadcast This show airs on Nick Jr (formerly Noggin) since 2008. Many countries have their own versions of the show with different languages and exciting characrers.Biz Ratings According to guest star Sukho Lee, the show is seen around the world (and in the white house). The show has 7.5 viewers. the show has also gone through its one audience share. As of 2014/2015, the show was listed by Voiceboks as one of the "Best educational shows for boys in preschool" along with Super Why, Sesame Street, dinosaur Train, Little Einsteins, and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. As of 2007, the show.was listed in Time's top 10 new Tv series along with Mad Men, Flight of the Conchords, Tell me you love me, Planet Earth, Pushing Daisies, the Sarah Silverman Program, the Riches, the War, and Kid Nation. In other media *The characters had their own float in the Macy's thanksgiving day parade in 2009 *They've also appeared in commercials for Kia, Pistachios, and a Delta Airlines flight safety video in 2015 *the show has been parodied by The Footy Show, Mad, and South Park *It has crossed over with the Fresh Beat Band, Big Time Rush, and True Jackson VP, As well as Raising hope and Arthur.